Esvald Magnaside
Esvald Magnaside was a Jedi Knight who served as a member of the Jedi Order during the last years of the Galactic Republic. A Jedi Investigator, Esvald often had no limits to secure justice, often having to go beyond the law. Kids These Days The Plea Nataya's apartment was fairly large for an unemployed civilian. The rooms were filled with paintings and statues that reminded her of her homeworld, Dantooine. She would often look at the decorations around her home as a reminder. The daughter of two farmers from an overlooked planet all the way in the Outer Rim, and yet, somehow, despite all odds, Natalya had made it here: Coruscant, the heart of the Republic. The dining room was brightened by the glorious sunset. Eavald didn't see the sunset much anymore, living in a shoddy, almost embarassing apartment deep in the underworld. Staring out the window to appreciate the majestic qualities of natural light, Esvald's eyws drifted towards the Jedi Temple. Since moving to the underworld, Esvald hadn't returned to the Temple. He began to reminisce, remembering the peaceful meditation areas, the hangar, and the war room, where Esvald and a fellow youngling once sneaked into. Perhaps it was time for a return, Esvald thought to him- "Esvald?" The daydream ended as Esvald turned away from the view and found Natalya next to the dining table, waiting for the Jedi. "My apologies, Natalya. It's a wonderful view." Nataya smiled as she walked up to him. "It's what I paid for. They say not even the Chancellor has a view that shows all of..." She trailed off, taking in the skyline's beauty. She had lived in this apartment for over fifteen years, and yet it still took her breath away. Esvald first met Nataya Neros three years before the Clone Wars had commenced, during one of his first cases. Nataya's husband, Domalin Neros, had killed three women through sheer brutal force. It was Esvald who managed to find and arrest Domalin before he could kill the fourth victim: His own wife. As the old friends sat down at the dining table, Natalya explained why she had invited Esvald. "Kara ran away again." Kara Neros, Nataya's daughter. Since Domalin's passing, the two had a troubled relationship, with Kara constantly running away and threatening to kill her or even Natalya. Esvald had helped relocate Kara when she first began her episodes, but it soon became clear that Kara was simply seeking attention. "She'll be back again in a few days. Just like before." She shaked her head. "When she left, she left with Casila's men. I think she's going to work as a-" "You want me to bring her home." Esvald interrupted her. He didn't need nor want more details. Natalya nodded. Esvald sighed and looked back to the view. The sunset had ended, and night had fallen over the capital. He turned back to Natalya, a grim look of frustration and sadness covering his face. "See, the thing is Nataya, I keep doing things that I shouldn't be doing. Things that could get me in trouble. Not just with the Jedi, but the police too. And Kara, she's made her choice. You might not like it, and I might not like it, but that doesn't change mean that-" "Did you not hear me when I said that she was working for Casilia!" Natalya shouted, her patience low. "Do you know what they'll do to her? Do you?" Casila The Hutt wasn't one of the most influential members within the Hutt Cartel, but her business on Coruscant had grown substantially since the imprisonment of her cousin Ziro. A fine business woman, Casila'sspeciality, like many Hutts, was in entertainment, and treating her "property" like, well, property. "Please, Esvald. Don't let them hurt my daughter. She's all I have left, I'm begging you." Reluctantly, Esvald nodded. "If I find her, I'll go and talk to her. Just talk, all right? I'm not making any promises." Leaving the apartment, Esvald activated his comlink as Izlan Tagiri picked up on the other end. An enhanced cyborg, Izlan was Esvald's go-to information broker. "Esvald!" shouted the raspy Weequay, "What can I do for you?" "I need you to locate a girl named Kara Neros. She's working for Casila the Hutt. Recently hired." "Kara Neros. I'll look through the Holo, but give me a few hours, yeah? I've got to get some, er, some work done." "Hurry up with it then Izlan, this is important." "Yeah boss, don't worry about it." Leaving the apartment building and ending his conversation with Izlan, Esvald headed to the Coruscant Security Forces' Headquarters, where Esvald had been called to just before meeting with Nataya. A new case had been opened, one requiring the Jedi's expertise. The Missing Girl Rushing through the CSF's busy and non-stop headquarters, Esvald was quickly stopped by Tan Divo. Despite being a short and somewhat arrogant man, Divo was one of the CSF's best detectives. The two had worked with each other on various cases in the past, but had never truly gotten along as friends. Divo wasn't the type of person who made friends. "About time you showed up." Divo muttered as he walked ahead, reading off a datapad as he led Esvald following him down the various hallways. "Zurad Johl, ever heard of him?" Divo asked. Esvald shook his head as the inspector continued. "Senator of Glee Anslem. Nice place, bit fishy if you ask me." Divo briefly waited for a response, before shaking his head and getting back to the point, passing Esvald his datapad. On the screen were various pictures of Zurad and a young girl, who was also Nautolan. "The girl there's his daughter, Sildra. Last night she goes to some big fancy gala for rich brats. Few hours later, Sildra goes missing, Zurad gets nervous, puts out a missing person call, and here we are. We've got some police droids looking for her now." Esvald flicked through the datapad. "Daughter of a senator, shouldn't she have an aide or handmaiden? Top floor kids usually do.". Divo nodded. "Arali Shala, lekku girl, she's gone missing too. Not as high a priority as a senator's daughter, but we'll find her." Divo stopped in his tracks and stood just outside an interrogation room. "Look, Esvald, I didn't just call you in to help find a missing girl. Zurad's in there and I've got a bad feeling about this. I don't know if it's just me but, something's off with Zurad. And I want you, and your, you know, your little mind tricks, to see if my hunch is right." Esvald nodded in agreement, as the two enter the room. Esvald found Zurad sitting in his chair. A blue-skinned Nautolan, Zurad was noticeably fidgeting and shaking, clearly anxious to see his daugher again. Just like any father would be in a situation like this, Esvald thought to himself. Taking a seat in front of Zurad, Esvald began. "Senator Johl? My name's Esvald Magnaside. I've been brought onto this case to help find your daughter." Zurad looked up from the ground and studied Esvald, noticing the lightsaber attached to the belt. "You're a, a Jedi?" "Yes, and rest assured senator, we'll find Sildra. Now, I need you to tell me, when did you last see your daughter?" Zurad shaked his head. "I, I already told that inspector, Sildra went to Cal Zian's event with Arali. I said goodbye to her at sunset, and then I, I didn't see her again." Esvald sensed Johl's reluctance in his voice alone. "Senator, is it possible that Sildra was...taken? It doesn't make much sense for her to decide not to come back home, the two of you have a positive relationship. Do you know anything that might be helpful? Any rivals in the Senate or, somewhere else?" "No, no, not at all! I'm a very likeable person, I can assure you!" Divo was right. "Senator, if you have any information, anything at all, you need to tell me. I need everything I can if I'm going to help find your daught-" Johl sighed with desperation, and gave Esvald a small holoprojector attached to a small necklace. "I was contacted by someone a few hours ago. They asked for a ransom of half a million credits." "And you didn't think to tell anyone this?" "I didn't want to do the ransom without any other options, half a million credits is, is almost all of my savings, I-" Esvald was disgusted with Johl. "That'll be all, Senator." Disgusted with Johl, Esvald exited the room and found Divo waiting for him. He'd been watching the whole interrogation. "Give me the holoprojector, I'll have my people-" "No, I've got a lead with this. Just keep looking for Sildra, but focus on Arali. She's not worth anything to the kidnappers, probably out there in the streets looking for help. Let me know when you find her." "And where are you going!" Divo called out to Esvald, as the latter walked down the hallway, only to receive no response. Freeing Kara Borrowing one of the CSF's airspeeders, Esvald headed to the Underworld, contacting Izlan. "Boss! Got that location you wanted, she's at the G15 Brothel." Slum district G15. That area was one of Casila's best when it came to money-making. "Alright, thanks Izlan. And, listen, I'll be around yours later, yeah? Gotta drop some stuff off to you." "What sort of stuff?" Izlan asked. Even over the communicator, Esvald could sense Izlan's fear. "Don't worry about it. See you soon." Cutting the communication, Esvald's airspeeder descended into the undercity. Arriving at G15, Esvald remained cautious as he walked down the streets. Even the police had no control down here. Perhaps they were on Casila's payroll. A lot of the police were corrupt. There were even rumors that Tan Divo was on Ziro the Hutt's payroll, before the latter was arrested. Esvald saw the brothel's sign and got out his lightsaber. Just in case. Esvald didn't often use his lightsaber, due to a severe lack of proper training under his master, Tera Sinube. However, this was a place filled with the worst of Coruscant's scum and villany. He had to be cautious. Heading inside the brothel, Esvald sensed Kara's presence, and headed to a small room, where he found 6 or 7 men, likely all with some sort of criminal history, and Kara, in provocative clothing, sitting down in the middle of the room. The men noticed Esvald's lightsaber almost instantly, and reached for their blasters. However, Esvald swiftly raised his other hand, sending all the men crashing into the wall. Kara looked at Esvald, recognizing him from all those years ago. Esvald motioned to her. Time to leave. "Come on, we're going." But Kara stood still. "W-what, what are you doing here?" Running out of time, Esvald went up to Kara and picked her up and walked out, carrying a protesting Kara over the shoulder. Exiting the brothel, Esvald headed towards the airspeeder, where he let go of Kara, placing her in the backseat, and headed off. "You shouldn't have done that, Magnaside." "And you shouldn't have made that decision in the first place." "So what! I can do what I want. I've got rights. And I know that you don't have the right to take me away like that! Why are you doing this?" "I'm doing your mother a favor-" "My mother asked you to do this! Do you know what she's done to me?" "And do you know what Casila was going to do to you? Eh? You heard of the things she's done?" Kara was silent for a while as they exited G15. Then she spoke up. "Casila's going to go after you soon, you know that right?" Esvald knew. But it was better that they go after him then hurt Kara. She was still a child in the end. And a naive one too. "Look, I'm going to have you stay at a house belonging to a friend of mine, alright? You'll just stay there for a while and, after I've taken care of some stuff, I'll take you to your mother so-" "I'm not going back to live with her." "-So you can at least talk it out, yeah?" Kara scoffed. "Yeah, whatever." They soon arrived at a higher level of the Underworld. Heading inside an old apartment complex, Esvald knocked on one of the apartment's practically broken doors, Kara following him reluctantly. A muffled voice came in from the inside. "Hang on, just a minute!" Opening the doors manually, with seemingly every strength in his veins, Izlan greeted Esvald with joy, then saw Kara. "Please don't tell me this is the stuff-" "Izlan, I just need her to stay somewhere safe for a while, until I get this one case over with, alright? She won't be too much trouble." "You don't know that." Kara said, almost like a threat. Izlan sighed, giving in, knowing that he owed Esvald a few favors. "Alright. Come on in, kid." "Kara." "Yeah, yeah." As Kara entered the apartment, Esvald handed to Izlan the holoprojector that Johl had given him. "Got another favor, can you break through this? It's encrypted but-" "Yeah, I'll see what I can do, don't worry boss." "Thanks Izlan." Esvald's comlink beeped, as Esvald motioned goodbye to Izlan and walked out of the apartment building. "This is Esvald." "Where the hell are you Magnaside?" Divo's voice boomed through the comlink. "We've gotten an update on that missing girl. Come down to the Works, and quickly!" The Handmaiden The Works. One of Coruscant's industrial areas. Probably the only one without some sort of bar or night club. If you were poor and too scared of the Underworld, chances are you lived in the Works. Meeting up with Divo, the inspector didn't waste any time. "I've got the droids trying to piece together the route Sildra took to, well, try and get home. We found Tahiri, her handmaiden, hiding out here." "She doesn't live here, right?" Divo scoffed at the naivety. "Course not. She lives in the Senate District, with all the other holier-than-thou folks. She's obviously hiding something." "So, are you bad cop?" "Have you seen your robes? Of course I'm bad cop." Divo and Esvald entered the small, bare apartment. In her standard, although slightly ripped, handmaiden robes, Tahiri sat down at the small chair which the police had provided. Even Divo was able to tower over her, a feeling he likely didn't usually get. "Tahiri? I'm Esvald Magnaside, and this is my partner, Inspector Divo. We're here to talk about-" "Sildra. Yeah, I know." "Alright kid, listen here." Divo began, "When was the last time you saw Sildra?" "Last night, at the party. I was, uh, I was..." She was beginning to faze away. The aftermath of deathsticks. Esvald snapped his fingers, bringing her back to focus. "Right, yeah, I was...talking to another gentleman, I don't remember his name, when Sildra came up to me, and told me she was leaving the party." "Did she say where?" "No, Inspector, she didn't. She just told me she had to leave at once." "You're her handmaiden, aren't you Tahiri? Isn't it your job to-" "She specifically told me to not follow her." Esvald sensed the truth. But there was still more questions to ask. "Tahiri, why were you hiding out here, in the Works?" "Oh, one of the people I met at the party brought me here. Then I woke up this morning and he was gone. He wasn't a criminal or anything." Tahiri smiled, reminiscing. "Well, not a bad criminal." Divo glanced at Esvald, and the latter nodded. Tahiri was telling the truth. Divo seemed disappointed, almost. "Well, Tahiri, we'll have some of our droids escort you back to the-" Divo's comlink beeped. He picked up the call. "This is Divo...yes...what? Are you sure...alright, er, thanks. Yeah. Divo out." Divo turned off the comlink and looked at Esvald, his skin suddenly as pale as moonlight. "They've found Sildra Johl's body." A New Deal They found the corpse in a small alleyway, down in the underworld. Sildra was shot twice in the chest elsewhere, and then dumped off in the broken down alleyway. Arriving at the scene of the crime, Esvald and Divo readjusted their mind set. This was no longer a kidnapping, it was a murder. As Divo interrogated the people who found the body, Esvald looked at the corpse itself. Through the force, Esvald could tell that the body had been dead since the night of the party. The ransom that was sent to Zurad was merely a distraction, sending Esvald and Divo on a wild bantha chase throughout Coruscant. Whoever had killed Sildra had killed before. It was highly likely that the killer killed Sildra to get at Zurad. They would need to meet Zurad again later, once he had time to mourn, to ask about any enemies he may have. Esvald's comlink beeped. It was Nataya on the other line. "Come to my apartment. Now." "Look, Nataya, I'm in the middle of a case right now, and I just-" "Now, Esvald." Something was wrong. "Alright, I'll be there soon." Leaving the crime scene, Esvald headed straight to Nataya's apartment. Upon his arrival, two men awaited in front of Nataya's apartment. One was a tall Lasat, the muscle, while the other man was a slouching, short and skinny Rattataki. Upon noticing Esvald, the Rattataki nudged the Lasat, then walked up to Esvald. "Your lightsaber." These had to be Casila's men. Esvald gave his lightsaber to the Rattataki, as the two enforcers headed inside the apartment, leading the way for Esvald. They walked into Nataya's living room. Nataya herself was sitting at the table, quietly looking down. Casila the Hutt was looking at the view, just as Esvald was at the start of the day. Casila turned around and, Esvald assumed, smiled upon seeing the Jedi. "Place the collar." The Lasat suddenly grabbed Esvald as the Rattataki placed a slave collar around Esvald's neck. Casila was holding the remote. The first shock put Esvald in pain, but he was able to hide his emotions. He was still in control through the Force. After the first shock ended, Esvald was forced to sit down in a chair, as Casila moved towards the table. "Esvald Magnaside. I've heard you've stole my property." "You didn't even know who she was until this afternoon." "That doesn't change the fact that she belonged to me. She helped me make money. And now I've effectively lost money." Esvald knew what was coming. "What do you want from me?" "Adran Yvanos. Heard of him?" Esvald shaked his head as the Hutt continued. "He's an up and coming gangster in G15. My territory, as you know. I want him killed." "No. I'm not killing anyone." "Really? Well, unlike you, my enforcers here are rather fond of killing. And I'm sure they have many ideas on how to hurt little Kara and- what was his name?" "Izlan, your worshipfulness." "Izlan, yes." Not willing to risk the death of one of his closest friends, and a girl as young as Kara, Esvald knew that there was only one option. "Fine. I'll do it. But on my terms. I'm working on a case right now and-" "You have a day. Or else everyone dies." Esvald glanced at Nataya, who had not said a word. They made brief eye contact, confirming Esvald's suspicions. "You set me up." Nataya remained silent. "Oh come on Nataya. What do you get out of this?" "A ticket back home. Chance to start a new life. With Kara." "And is this all worth it?" There was no response. The room remained silent as Esvald took off the shock collar, grabbed his lightsaber, and left. He had a job to do. Doubts All Around Returning to Izlan's apartment, Izlan could tell that Esvald had been through a lot since he last showed up, just a few hours ago. "Is Kara alright?" Esvald asked. Izlan felt sorry for Esvald. He was a good man who had been through one too many rough patches. "Yeah, she's been pretty quiet. You want to talk to her?" Esvald nodded, as the two headed inside. "Hey, Esvald." Izlan began, as Esvald turned to face him. "I heard about Sildra. I'm sorry." Esvald broke the eye contact. "Yeah. That's just life though, isn't it? Just a case, anyway. I stopped by cause they're, er, they're taking the body back to the morgue." "Esvald?" Kara walked in. Izlan walked in, leaving the two their privacy. Esvald smiled. It wasn't real. "Kara, how are you?". In any other situation, the young girl would have rolled her eyes. But she knew this was important. "I'm fine. Izlan doesn't really have that good of a choice in food, but..." She trailed off as Esvald sat down. "Look, Kara. If I had a chance to get you out of this, to wipe the slate clean, get Casila off your back, and all that, would it be worth it?" Kara took a seat next to Esvald. "What do you mean?" "I need to know that you'll do something good with your life. I can help you, but you need to take responsibility and make the right choices." "Yeah, course. Yeah." "Alright." Esvald got up and got ready to leave again. "Esvald?" He turned to see Kara, clearly worried. The young girl continued. "What are you going to do?" Esvald just gave another fake smile and walked out. "I'll see you later, Kara." Leaving to head to the morgue, Esvald was alerted by Divo to head to the CSF's Headquarters instead: Tahiri had stepped forward, claiming she had important, previously untold, information. Cutting to the chase, Esvald and Divo met Tahiri in the interrogation room. Divo was impatient. "Alright Tahiri, spit it out." "I'm not sure how helpful this will be but Sildra, she was in a secret relationship with Ganrax Yvanos." "Yvanos?" Divo said, glancing at Esvald. "As in, son of-" "Adran, the crime lord." Esvald finished his partner's sentence. Adran Yvanos. The same man who Casila asked Esvald to kill. "Yes." Tahiri continued. "She didn't want anyone to know, and told me on accident. I think she went to go see Ganrax and-" Divo quickly walked out of the interrogation room and shouted down the hallway. "I want Ganrax Yvanos found and brought here in under an hour! Now!" Esvald sat down in front of Tahiri. "Why didn't you tell this to us when we first met?" "Well I, I didn't think Ganrax would be responsible for a kidnapping...I mean, his father's rich! But a killing...Well, anyone can snap, you know?" Esvald knew where she was coming from. He got back up and motioned to Divo to talk outside. "Divo, I think Ganrax might have killed Sildra for Adran." Divo seemed perplexed. "See, I was thinking the same thing but, why? We've got no motive." Esvald shook his head. "Zurad. I bet Adran, crime lord, asks Zurad, senator, for some sort of...I don't know, help? Zurad says no, Adran has his kid kill Sildra." "Well, it fits-" "All we need is Zurad and Ganrax. I promise you Divo, Adran is responsible for this." "I hope you're right Esvald. I've wanted to take that Hutt-spawn down for years." Divo sighed. "Alright, I'll go interogate Zurad, you talk to Ganrax. Saves us time." The two parted ways, ready to end the case. While Esvald wasn't sure that Adran was entirely responsible for Sildra's death, he knew that it would make things a lot of easier if he got caught later when he'd have to kill the crime lord. It wasn't good, and could possibly get him kicked out of the Jedi Order, but this was Coruscant. You needed to get some dirty work done to do some good. It didn't take long for the police droids to find Ganrax and bring him to the CSF HQ. Somewhat hungover, Ganrax slouched into his seat as Esvald entered the interrogation room once more. The interrogation had the usual questions, and with them came the usual answers. At first. While the interrogation had mostly focused on Ganrax's relationship with Sildra, who he insisted he loved very much, Esvald decided to take a turn with his questions. "So, Ganrax. What's your relationship with your father?" "My father? I hate my father. He's just some greedy scumbag." He wasn't lying. "Sildra...Sildra showed me the truth." Ganrax continued. "She's the one who exposed my father's ugliness to me. And I'm eternally thankful for that." If Sildra was the reason Ganrax turned on his father, maybe Adran killed her himself. Esvald's comlink beeped. Another message from Divo, who had presumabley finished his interrogation with Zurad. Esvald exited the interrogation room. "No further questions." Once outside, Esvald contacted Divo. "What did you find? Did Zurad say anything?" "Yeah. He says Adran wanted his help on some job, like we thought." Sharing the information, the evidence was clear: Adran was responsible. However, Divo was hesistant to move yet. "We should wait to get a warrant before we arrest him." "And how long will that take?" "Not long, but I'm thinking we hit the cantina at dawn, when they're all hungover." "Alright." Cutting off the communication, Esvald headed out. He had to act quickly. Bad Decisions Adran's cantina had very few customers present, but Adran wasn't worried. Taking another sip of his drink, Adran relished the fact that the night had only just begun. A robed man walked into the cantina, his hood covering his face. Adran hadn't seen any before, but he knew that this was a Jedi. The lightsaber gave it away. "Greetings, my new friend! Can I get you a drink?" asked Adran. The hooden man waved his hand, and under his breath, uttered "You will take me to your quarters." Adran simply did as he asked. It felt right. Upon entering Adran's quarters, Esvald simply raised his hand once more. But now Adran struggled to breath. He gasped for air as he slowly levitated. Adran could see Esvald's face now. A face of fury and remorse. "You killed Sildra Johl." Adran's expression gave it away, helping Esvald feel somewhat more justified in what he was about to do. He let go of Adran, who dropped to the floor, now free to breath. Esvald quickly grabbed Adran, pulling him off the floor, and snapped his neck. Adran's body fell to the floor. He was dead. They found Yvanos' corpse the next morning. Esvald arrived on the crime scene late, as was the usual, to find Divo already there. "Nice of you to show up Esvald." Divo smirked. "They found the holoprojection that had been sent to Zurad in Adran's quarters." Esvald had planted it last night, just in case Divo would need more proof. "So, does this close the case?" He asked. Divo sighed with what could be interpreted as relief. "Well, there's nothing else to lead the case, and all the signs point to Yvanos being responsible, so yeah. Sildra's case is closed. So I guess that means our partnership's over." The two shaked hands as Esvald started to leave. "I'll see you around, Divo." As Esvald walked out, Divo called out to him. "Oh, and Esvald?". He turned around to see a changed Divo. One more focused and strict. "I'll be investigating the death of Yvanos. Just so you know." Esvald just nodded and kept on walking. There was no way Divo could know that Esvald was responsible. Surely. Having picked her up from Izlan's apartment, Esvald and Kara arrived at Nataya's apartment. Now that Esvald had done as Casila had asked, it was time for Kara to be sent back to her own mother. Kara, however, had different opinions. "I'll run away again." Esvald just glanced at her and kept on walking. "No you won't. Come on." Upon seeing her daughter, Nataya seemed overjoyed. Until realizing that her daughter had clearly changed. This wasn't the happy reunion she dreamed off. Esvald got ready to leave. "You'll have to get offworld soon. Before Casila finds out." Nataya was confused. "Why would Casila care?" Esvald chuckled softly. "Because now that you've set me up to be her enforcer, she needs leverage to make sure I don't go rogue. And I've got no family, no wife. I've got nobody. But I care for people. And they'll make sure that your girl there is leverage." Nataya just shrugged it off. "Too bad." "Wait." Kara slowly got up, registering what Esvald had said. "You set him up?" Nataya ignored her. Kara looked at Esvald, who simply nodded. Then back at her own mother looking at her with disgust and hatred. "How could you!". "It was the only way I could get you back." Nataya muttered underneath her breath. Kara was at a loss for words. Almost. "But I didn't want you back, mum! That's why I ran away! And you think that I'll just come back here and want to live with you again? After the shouting? The beatings?" "I'm, I'm sorry." Nataya was holding back the tears. "I just-" "Come live with me." Esvald blurted out to Kara. Esvald's eyes connected with his new friend. It seemed like the best solution. Kara ran to give Esvald a hug. Not used to them, Esvald just let Kara get it over with, and motioned her to head outside. Nataya was the one with a look of disgust now. "You're taking her away from me? How dare-" "Leave Coruscant. Start a new life. Don't come back." "What gives you the right to-" Esvald slammed the door behind him. Esvald didn't live in the Jedi Temple. His Master, Tera Sinube, had also lived outside of the Temple, in the Underworld, to get a better feel of the citizens. It's victims. It's killers. Esvald's apartment was relatively poor, and he only had it due to a favor the landlord owed him. But it had two rooms, which was good enough, Esvald assumed, for Kara. While clearly not impressed with the apartment itself, Kara seemed to believe that she was in Esvald's debt. Esvald, however, doubted his decision to let Kara stay with him. While he knew it was safer for Kara, it arguably put him in a more dangerous position. And he knew that his recent misdeeds would soon catch up to him. The times were changing. Cool Stuff Esvald Likes xD Stuff Esvald likes :p Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Wars Category:Member Category:The Unyielding Category:Jedi Category:Brotherhood